This invention relates to an umbrella or parasol.
Umbrellas have long served to protect the human body from the sun or the rain. Umbrellas are preferably foldable, attractive, and resistant to inversion or collapse in the wind. Although foldable umbrellas are well known, the prior art does not provide a versatile device that will resist wind inversion and yet have the aesthetic appeal of a flat top umbrella or parasol. Traditional umbrellas are generally of a parabolic or dome-like shape.